1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the speed of operation of a fluid cylinder assembly which can be used as the prime mover in a feed mechanism.
2. Prior Art
A fluid cylinder assembly has been used as a feed mechanism, as in a machine tool, the speed of operation of the cylinder assembly being controlled by a hydraulic circuit including a flow control valve, a check valve and other devices provided between the fluid cylinder and a source of fluid under pressure such as a fluid pressure accumulator. The conventional cylinder assembly has required complicated and bulky piping for the control circuit and the feed mechanism thus becomes too large.